Lancer
The Lancer is a Unit Class added in Pawn Tactics after the Official Launch. Its main role involves taking down enemies with Heavy Armor. Role In-Game The lancers beginning purpose was to eliminate the Heavy Class and provide a fast and hard-hitting unit. Later updates allowed the lancers Gauss Rifle to pierce through enemies (though at 25% less damage per enemy), making it a one-man army. In its current state, it is the longest range fighter in the game with more then decent speed and a long range gun. When playing this class it is advised to avoid close range combat at all costs. Since this is a range unit, use it only for long or mid range. Going close combat will destroy its effectiveness. The best part of this class is the gun is more than enough. Lance has plenty of ammunition that makes all weapons seem powerless against this class. Best suited for close combat in practice mode to wider range. Unlike medic, this one is one, solid and blue shot, so what do you think this gun can do in your hands? If you find yourself against a Recon, run and gun. You can outrun it, and you will not die. Lancers are also very good for defending, because they take almost a third of any class' health. When playing Capture the Flag or Assault, use the lancer to achieve your objective quickly. Lancer and support is a very good combination for flag carrying, because lancers are fast and the support unit will keep your health up while on the lookout for sneaky recons after the flag carrier(EDIT:lancers are normal-good against most classes but the damage and reload makes it unnoticable that you good or normal against most of them.) For improve accuracy when in a rush, the range of your gun should be the max distance between your enemy and you. Be sure to dodge whenever you need. Lancer is not build for heavy attackings. ''Lancer vs. Strategies'' *Assault Killing Assaults as a Lancer is simple. Just hide behind a box, and shoot around it with your extra long gun. It takes 3-4 shots to kill it. Make sure you stay at mid to far range, or you will be decimated by a melee. *Support Lancers are extremely effective against Supports. Just stay long-range, and you should be fine. *Mauler Against the Mauler, hiding behind boxes won't work. This is because they will pull out their grenade launcher and splash you. Because of this, you need extremely precise range. You need to fight Maulers directly, instead of the "hiding behind boxes" strategy. *Heavy Against the heavy, entrench yourself behind a box and fire around it. Also use your flashbangs to blind them, then charge. As a Lancer, avoid the Heavy's melee attack, which will decimate you. The Lancer is the perfect class for killing Heavys. *Lancer Against another Lancer, the person with better aim will win. Also, if you are on higher ground and the other lancer is in the oped, it should be easy. *Guard Against a Guard, throw a flashbang to blind them, and then CHARGE!!! Then try to surround it and shoot it from the sides it isn't shielded against. It is very, very easy to kill guards as a Lancer. *Recon Try to avoid these encounters. If you find yourself against one, run and gun. You can outrun them, but if you are trapped, you're screwed(EDIT:if you do come across one don't run it has 20% armour which protects it from nothing so since your gun is AP it will do 20% MORE damage also just run around it and try shooting with out getting knifed.) Also, at medium or close range( depending if it has low hp) use the lancers g16, it will gut them down. Equipment * M72 Gauss Rifle (50 AP rounds) * Automatic Glock Pistol (Infinite HP rounds) * 2 Frag Grenades * 1 Flash bang Grenade Category:Units